marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulture/Abilities and Stats
These are the abilities and stats of Vulture. Stats Health Attack Abilities Chitauri Energy Core - Passive Powered Armor - Buff Signature Ability Locked= *'Thermal Absorption' **??? |-|Unlocked= *'Thermal Absorption' **Vulture upgrades his suit to convert excess heat into power allowing him to start the fight at full Chitauri Energy and absorb any Incinerate Debuff applied to him, using it to fill his Chitauri Energy. Additionally, while the opponent is Incinerated, gain power per Second. Special Attacks Wingpack Strike= |-|Engine Flare= |-|Hybrid Alien Technology= Strengths and Weaknesses Strong Match-Ups *'Cable:' Vulture has a great matchup against Cable. Siphon Charge and Thermal Feedback allow Vulture to feed off of Cable's own Power Gains, and he has Class Advantage to help him do even more damage. *'Mordo:' Mordo is another Power Gaining Champion, making Vulture's Siphon Charge and Thermal Feedback very potent against him. In addition his Decoy Buff gives him a measure of security to throw a Heavy Attack through Mordo's block. *'Vision:' The matchup against Vision is a simple one for Vulture: Make sure Thermal Feedback is active on Vision when he triggers Synthesis, and watch the magic happen. Weak Match-Ups *'Ronan:' Ronan has a good matchup with Vulture and a Class Advantage hurts too. Vulture almost always has an Armor Up Buff for Ronan's Signature Ability to trigger off of, and for him to Armor Break with his Heavy after landing that longer Stun. *'Drax:' Drax has an interesting interaction with Vulture's Decoy Buff, as his initial Medium Attack has two hits, the first will be caused to miss, but the second will still land. Add that to Class Advantage, and he's a good answer to Vulture. *'Crossbones:' Crossbones' ability to convert Debuffs to Furies is a great counter to Vulture. This ability allows him to remove Siphon Charge, Thermal Feedback, and Incinerate, giving him a steady source of Fury and a definite advantage in the fight. Recommended Masteries *'Collar Tech:' Vulture has Debuffs on his Special 1 and 2 which Drain or Burn a portion of all the power that his opponent gains while they're active. Combining these with Collar Tech greatly reducing the rate at which Vulture's opponent gains power. *'Glass Cannon:' Glass Cannon increases the amount of damage you do at the expense of receiving more damage, and Vulture is great at avoiding damage. With his Decoy Buff, he avoids hits all together, his Siphon Charge and Thermal Feedback Debuffs reduce opponent's Power Gain reducing the amount of Specials to avoid, and his Armor Up reduces any damage that he does take. *'Precision:' Vulture has a below average Critical Rating but to compensate he has a high base Critical Damage Rating. Increasing his Critical Rating will help him make the most of his Critical Damage potential and increase his base Chitauri Charge income. Trivia *Vulture's playstyle is listed as Control: Counter, meaning that Vulture has a control-oriented playstyle that specializes in countering anything that his opponent throws at him. References Navigation Category:Abilities and Stats Pages